


The Stars Locked in His Eyes

by Dangantrash



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangantrash/pseuds/Dangantrash
Summary: “Hey Hinata-kun, do you like the stars?”





	

“Hey Hinata-kun, do you like the stars?” Komaeda questioned with his eyes locked on the starry night sky.

Hinata looked at him and shrugged his shoulders, “well yeah, I mean, I don’t think anyone really dislikes them.” 

Komaeda closed his eyes and laughed before opening his eyes and locking them with Hinata’s. 

“That’s so like you.” He said with his eyes still on the boy, gazing at him like he was the stars a few moments earlier. Hinata shifted under his intense gaze and looked back up to the sky clearing his throat. “I don’t really get what you mean by that, but sure.” 

They both sat in silence and looked at the stars together. The cold autumn breeze blew through them, chilling them both as if it went through the seams of their jackets. The streets were empty and the shops had all closed up, they were alone. Hinata brought his hands up to his mouth and blew on them, breath puffing out in smoky wisps. Komaeda looked at him in concern and removed his gloves from his hands, exposing them to the cold air. 

“Here, you can have mine, I don’t need them.”

Hinata looked hesitant, but grabbed them anyways muttering a small thank you. The light graze of each other fingers not going unnoticed. They both looked back up towards the sky and sat in a silence only awkward for Hinata. Hinata looked at Komaeda and observed his features. His eyes were so big and they seemed as if they captured the entire universe in them, his long white eyelashes framed the already perfect picture. He wondered how it was possible to be so captivated by a person just like him, the concept was so new and foreign to him. It made him uncomfortable. He was staring at the stars with a look of such desire and longing.

He wondered what Komaeda could possibly be longing for within the stars, they held little to no significance in his life, he rarely took the time to observe them. Almost as if wanting to find out, he looked up at the sky along with him. 

Komaeda suddenly spoke, breaking the silence, “I really love the stars, they’re so… honest.” 

Hinata once again furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at what Komaeda said. He glanced at Hinata and saw his confusion, so he tried to explain what he meant. “I believe you’re the brightest star in the sky, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda looked at him with such intensity that it unnerved him.

He cleared his throat and responded with unease evident in his voice, “Thanks?”  
Komaeda giggled at his simple response and continued his explanation, “Your hope shines the brightest, it shines brighter than anyone I have ever known or seen.” 

He was about to ask him what he meant, but Komaeda spoke before he could, “You’re the complete opposite of me,” he paused briefly to look at the ground instead of the sky, “I have no special qualities whatsoever, I am simply one of the stars bunched in with all of the other, absolutely, utterly, worthless.” 

He suddenly switched moods and beamed at Hinata with a joyful smile that betrayed the emotion in his eyes completely. “But you, you’re as bright as the moon. Every other star is simply there to support you,” His bright smile weakened and turned into a softer one, “You’re magnificent.” 

There was a long drawn out silence and a coldness that set between them, it was different than the atmosphere from earlier. Hinata broke the ghostly-cold air with a voice full of frustration, “I really wish you’d stop saying things like that about yourself.” 

Komaeda let out a sigh and was about to respond but Hinata, knowing what he would say, scooted over to him closing the distance between the two. He looked at Komaeda in the eyes and spoke with a passion that even he didn’t know he had. 

“I believe you shine brighter than every star in the sky.” 

Komaeda eyes widened slowly as if it took him a little bit to even process a piece of information so very foreign to him. His face was so full of shock and he subtly leaned away from him with discomfort. Hinata kept staring at him with a serious look on his face, unnerving Komaeda to the very bone. He finally looked away and stuttered out a response, “y-you can’t possibly mean that Hinata-kun, I-I’m-

Hinata quickly grabbed his trembling hand, silencing him before he could finish his statement. 

“You’re wonderful.” 

Just as he finished saying that a strong gust of wind blew and caused all of Komaeda’s hair to cover his eyes, deeming him unable to see. Hinata looked over and saw dark clouds spilling over the mountains. A thought invaded his head without him even giving it the consent to do so, 'looks like we’ll be getting rain soon.' 

He looked back over to Komaeda who still hadn’t even attempted to remove the hair from his eyes. Instead, his hands were clenched in tight fists resting on his lap. Hinata let out a small laugh at Komaeda’s untamable mop of hair and pushed his hair back for him. 

He paused his actions when he saw Komaeda’s face contorted with grief and tears streaming down his face like rain after a long drought. His eyes were swimming with so many emotions at once. 

Hinata quickly reached his hands out to wipe away his tears and he voiced his concern, “Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?” 

His only response was more hiccupping and gasps for breath. 

Not knowing what to do, Hinata grabbed the crying boys head and brought it into his chest for a hug. His frame shook with each cry and his shirt was getting wet from his tears. He reached up his hand and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him.

After a few moments, Komaeda leaned up and wiped his nose before attempting to speak, “I-I’m sorry Hinata-kun, I didn’t mean to cry, I-It’s just I’ve never been told something so kind before.”

Sadness and realization coursed through Hinata’s body, he’d never even considered it before. Hinata grabbed the sides of his damp face and touched his forehead to his. They both gazed into each other’s eyes, a warm feeling filling every inch of their bodies as their minds were both only on the boy in front of  
them.

“Komaeda, I really like you,” he paused and removed his forehead from Komaeda’s, the eye contact still never breaking, “no, I think I love you.” 

So many feelings flowed through the boy’s body at once, he opened his mouth trying to find something to say, but he was at a complete loss for words.

Hinata gazed at Komaeda’s soft lips and began to lean in. 

Just before their lips connected a gust of wind blew and a newspaper smacked onto their faces. The previous romantic atmosphere, completely dissolved as they both jolted in shock at the sudden harsh contact. 

They sat there staring at each other with disturbance, the newspaper still resting on their faces.

Just moments later, Hinata snorted and let out a robust laugh. Komaeda began giggling along with him and their movements caused the newspaper to fly off them. Hinata was soon grabbing his stomach in pain from the intensity of his laughter, Komaeda soon followed suit.  
Their laughter was the only noise you could hear, both so light and joyful it could brighten even the darkest storms. 

Eventually, their laughter died out and both were wiping away the tears on their faces.

“Sorry Hinata-kun, my luck kinda ruined the moment.” Hinata was taking deep breaths and he spoke with a struggle, aching still present in his stomach. “N-No, that was really funny.” 

They were both no longer laughing and Hinata suddenly leaned forward and connected their lips. Komaeda gasped into the kiss not expecting it so suddenly. He gradually relaxed and kissed back. Hinata could taste the light mint Chap Stick that Komaeda applied earlier on his lips. Hinata slowly opened his eyes and saw Komaeda with his eyes tightly shut and a bright blush dusting his cheeks. 

The kiss ended and they grabbed each others hands, Komaeda's cold hands warming against his fuzzy gloves.

The two of them gazed into the others eyes in complete silence, however, they didn’t need words to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write and I'm actually quite proud of it. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and I hope you liked it! :) <3


End file.
